The Crossroads Of Love
by shainingu etowa-ru
Summary: After Mikan’s dumped by her boyfriend, she moves to Tokyo to study in Gakuen Alice. There, she finds out that her online guy BFF and her ex-boyfriend are best friends, and her ex is in Gakuen Alice too, dating Mikan’s BFF! What will happen now? NxM/RxH


**To all my readers**: Hi guys! OK, I'm relieved that you guys don't mind me deleting stories and all. (If this is the 1st time you're reading my fics, you won't understand this part, okay?) They will disappear from the site by the end of the week, so if anyone wants to read them, go ahead (:

Also, this new fic is a sort of 'thank you' to everybody for being so understanding about the story deleting. Thanks! I really appreciate your support! XD

Then, there's another story coming out soon, but after that, I'll be doing the other fics :D

I hope you enjoy the new fic! BTW, there are no Alices here, and the gang is 15-16. Also, please note that **Mikan has never told Hotaru she has a boyfriend, and vice versa.**

-

**Summary:** After Mikan's dumped by her boyfriend, she moves to Tokyo to study in Gakuen Alice. There, she finds out that her online guy BFF and her ex-boyfriend are best friends, and her ex is in Gakuen Alice too, dating Mikan's BFF! What will happen now? NxM/RxH

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I'm such a huge fan, my screensavers are ALL GA pics ;)

_**Dedicated to:**_ all the readers of this fic (:

-

**_EDIT:_** I added the disclaimer, which I forgot to put when I originally posted the story -.- And, there was a black heart under the story title, but it couldn't be uploaded somehow. Also, Mikan's e-mail address was supposed to be there, but it somehow disappeared during uploading as well .

I'll try adding Mikan's e-mail again. Hope it works (: Some parts of the e-mail conversation between Mikan as Yuki and Red will be changed too.

-

_~The Crossroads Of Love~_

**-Chapter One-**

Mikan Sakura wasn't very happy at the moment. It was after school; classes had just ended, and she was trying to call her best friend Imai Hotaru to complain about her boyfriend, or rather, _ex-_boyfriend Ruka Nogi the famous singer, who this morning, told her he was leaving for another school in Tokyo the next day, and then dumped her for no good reason at all.

Hotaru was studying at a school called Gakuen Alice in Tokyo, while Mikan studied in the public high school in their hometown of Osaka. The two BFFs had been separated for 5 years since they were 10 years old, and Mikan could only speak with Hotaru on the phone. They hadn't met face-to-face in years, since Hotaru's school was an escalator and boarding school.

Hotaru was also an excellent inventor, which was why Gakuen Alice, a elite school that only had pupils who had wonderful abilities, had let her join their school while Mikan was a pretty good teen model whose career recently kicked off due to a magazine spread she'd appeared in for _**L Magazine**_ that had become very famous. The two were so different most people would mistake them for enemies instead of BFFs.

'Hotaru? Helloo? Why aren't you picking up?!' shrieked the brunette in anger. She held her phone to her ear, hearing it ring, but Hotaru's phone wasn't being answered.

'Grr…' went Mikan. She sighed and hung up.

'Ah well, I guess I'll just have to mope at home…' thought Mikan despairingly, and she looked around her, bored.

She was at the bus stop outside her school, in her uniform, waiting for the public bus to arrive so that she could go home to the monastery she lived in with Oji-san (her grandfather) and her mother Yuka Azumi.

Mikan's dad Yukihira Izumi had died before she was born, so Yuka had given her the surname Sakura instead of Yukihira since it matched the flowers blooming in the season that Mikan was born in.

When Mkan got home some time later, her mother and grandfather were smiling a lot. Mikan wondered what was going on.

'Welcome home, Mikan!' said Yuka excitedly, as she waved a large white envelope with an embossed golden star in a circle on it. 'Look what we've got!'

'What's going on?' asked Mikan. She was bursting with curiosity.

'This is wonderful!' sang Yuka with glee.

'What?!'

'Listen, Mikan, you've gotten an invitation to study at Hotaru-chan's school, because Gakuen Alice thinks your modeling skills are great! Isn't that wonderful? You can be with Hotaru-chan again!'

Mikan gasped and her mouth fell open in surprise.

'REALLY?! YAAY!!!!!!!!' squealed the teen in delight, forgetting all about her unhappiness, and she rushed forward to see the letter.

'The letter says that you will enter their school in a week's time on Monday, Mikan,' said Oji-san with a smile.

'Waaaah! Why so long? I want to see Hotaru…' groaned Mikan, but she soon smiled since she was going to see Hotaru again.

'Well, Mikan, we'll have to pack your bags over the week. When you enter that school, do us proud, okay?'

'Yes! But you know, I'm wondering why the school wants me to join them. I thought there are many better teen models than me, and they aren't in that school at all!'

'Well, maybe it's also because of your social status and family background? The tuition fee is expensive, it's 50 000 YEN per year! You're the most popular in your school too right?'

Mikan gasped at the mention of the tuition fees.

'Remember that we are rich though, so it'll be okay,' said Yuka reassuringly.

'Okay!'

Mikan was really happy. She went to her laptop in her room after lunch, deciding to log on to her e-mail and chat with people. She logged into the Chanet website, and then started typing in her password and e-mail.

_**Hello! Welcome to Chanet, the site for Chatting and going on the Net!**_

_**LOG-IN?**_

**E-MAIL:** yukihura (at) chanet - c.o.m.

**PASSWORD:** XXXXXXX

Mikan accessed the site and saw that her best online buddy, Red, was online. She smiled and typed a message to him.

-

_**Yuki **__has started a chat with __**Red**__._

**Yuki:** Hi! How are you?

**Red:** Doing okay. You?

**Yuki:** I'm really happy today! I got a letter earlier that invited me to join a special school!!

**Red:** Is that so? That's good for you (:

**Yuki:** Thanks! What about you? Do you have any news?

**Red:** Well… not really, but my best friend is joining to my school tomorrow.

**Yuki:** That's cool! I'm sure your friend must be the nicest person in the world, since you're so nice too!

**Red:** …

**Yuki:** O.O What?

**Red:** Nothing. You're right about my friend though. I gotta go. Bye.

**Yuki:** Bye!

_**Red** has logged off from Chanet._

-

Mikan was puzzled. What was with Red?

Mikan had met Red online about 2 years ago. She'd been looking for someone new to talk to, and Red had been online when she was searching for someone, so she'd just spoken to him.

Surprisingly, he'd replied to her instant messages, and they'd become fast friends with one rule: to never let each other know things like their personal names, and the names of places or whatever they talked about for safety reasons.

Mikan wondered again what was happening with Red, and sighed. She decided to do her school homework.

-

**ONE WEEK LATER**

-

Mikan was seated in her family car as it was driving to Gakuen Alice in Tokyo. Her mother was driving. She wore the white and red Gakuen Alice uniform, with white socks and black shoes. Her brunette hair was loose as usual with a small cute clip on the side of her fringe. Her black leather school bag was on the seat next to her with her suitcases in the backseat.

She was thinking about all the things she would miss about Osaka, but thought that on the whole, she would learn new things, so she didn't really mind.

She promised herself that she wasn't going to be interested in love one bit anymore though.

'_After Ruka-pyon broke my heart, I'm never going to trust a guy again!'_ thought the brunette fiercely, but she soon calmed down.

'Well, ganbatte, Mikan!' she cheered herself on, as the car entered the school gates.

'Wow, this school is huge!' she exclaimed. Yuka smiled.

'I used to study here too.'

'Really?! Mom, why didn't you tell me before?'

'It wasn't really important.'

'I see.'

'Well, we're here, Mikan. I hope you can study hard here, okay? Do your best!'

'YES!'

Yuka laughed as the car stopped in front of a building called the High School Division.

'Here we are.'

Mikan put on her black bag and opened the door as a blonde-haired guy came out of the main doors to meet them.

'Hey, Narumi!' shouted Yuka laughingly once she spotted the guy, as she was unloading Mikan's suitcases.

Narumi smiled. 'Yuka-senpai!' he greeted. 'So this is Mikan?'

'Yes. Mikan, say hi. This is Anjo Narumi-sensei, and he'll be your homeroom teacher. We were friends in school.'

'Hello, Narumi-sensei,' said Mikan politely with a smile.

Narumi smiled back. 'It's nice to meet you, Mikan-chan!'

'Well, Mikan, I'll be going now. Take care, okay?' said Yuka.

'Okay. Bye!'

'Bye!' said Narumi too. Yuka nodded and drove off. Mikan and Narumi watched Yuka's car disappear into the far-off distance before they went into the building with Mikan's luggage.

'Now, Mikan-chan, this is the school building you'll study in. There are buildings for other levels as well. We have a star system for students too. Your current star-level will be a 2-star, but your star level may increase or decrease. Things like your monthly allowance depend on your star level.'

As Narumi talked, he and Mikan went down a corridor.

'Your suitcases will be sent to your dorm room. You will live in your own room like all the other students. We have a monetary system, Rabbit, here too. You can only use Rabbits to purchase things. Now, Gakuen Alice, as you should know, is a very famous and elite school. We accept only the best students. So, please don't disappoint us, okay?'

Narumi smiled when Mikan nodded to show that she understood.

'Your class will be the B class. It's in this building, at the end of the corridor we walked past just now. Classes start at 9 on weekdays and recess or lunch is at 12 PM. Breakfast is at 8 or 9 AM, and dinner is at 6 PM. On Saturdays, special classes for honing whatever talent you have starts at 10, and on Sundays, it's free day. All school days end at 3 PM. Since it's now 12 PM, the students are all having lunch. I'll introduce you to them anyway. It's lunch time now, so we're going to the cafeteria.'

Mikan smiled. She was going to see Hotaru!

-

In the cafeteria, everyone was reading the weekly gossip magazine published by the school, _uNiQuElYgOsSiP_. It was published every Monday, and all the students could buy a copy for 5 Rabbits during lunchtime in the cafeteria.

Today, most of the school was excited, as they were reading a certain article…

-

_**Hey, hey, hey! It's Gossip Page! You wanna know the current hottest Alice news?! Well, hold on to your pants, here it comes!**_

It's been said that the pretty and famous teen model, Sakura Mikan, is coming to Gakuen Alice today to study in our school! You heard right, folks; _Sakura Mikan_, the one who recently made her big break in the fashion spread of _**L Magazine**_, the magazine run by Luna Koizumi's family! Anyway people, let's be nice to Mikan-sama when she comes!!

_**And, other juicy news:**_

-Koizumi Luna spotted with burnt hair in the Alice Salon at Central Town for the _n_th time, trying to fix her ruined hair. Hair was apparently burnt with her boyfriend, school top hottie Natsume Hyuuga's lighter!! How's that? Too bad for Miss Koizumi!

-School top hottie Natsume Hyuuga spotted at Central Town on the same day his girlfriend went to fix her hair in disguise, secretly buying a red necklace! Could the necklace be for his sister, school beauty Aoi Hyuuga's birthday, or a present for Luna Koizumi? Fan girls, scream and hope the gift's for YOU!!

-School 2nd top hottie, Ruka Nogi, seen out with his girlfriend Imai Hotaru on Saturday evening having a romantic date in Central Town's swankiest restaurant. Fan girls, don't be so upset! You all know the Ice Queen's romance with Ruka-sama started only 4 days ago! You still have a chance to grab him!! Good luck!!!!!

-Hijiri Youichi is dating Aoi Hyuuga, say sources close to the two of them. The couple has repeatedly denied this, but our staff is convinced of exactly the opposite!! What will happen next??

**ON THE NEXT PAGE: Beauty Tips!!!**

-

Everyone in the cafeteria was gossiping all about the news in the magazine, especially about Mikan Sakura coming to their school.

Well, everybody was in the cafeteria, except…

Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka. The three were eating lunch in the Sakura Tree as usual, to get away from the fan girls. However, Hotaru knew that her best friend was coming to Gakuen Alice, since Mikan had excitedly called her to tell her about it a few days ago.

Not to mention, thought Hotaru privately, her Idiot Sensor seemed to have activated. The _Idiot_ must have arrived. Hotaru got up and told Ruka and Natsume that she was going to the cafeteria.

The guys came along, though they complained of fan girls, because Hotaru had threatened them to come with her.

Meanwhile…

Luna was complaining about what the magazine said about her. She also said that Mikan Sakura was a very nice person, and she had met her before during the magazine shoot.

'Mikan-san is _such_ a nice person; you HAVE to become her friends! She's like, sooo pretty too!'

This was a true statement, since all the guys were staring at the photo of Mikan that came accompanied with the article on her.

The cafeteria doors opened suddenly, and Narumi and Mikan came in.

Everyone in the cafeteria gasped.

Time seemed to freeze, then… everybody seemed to recognize Mikan at once.

'MIKAN-SAMA'S HERE!!!!!!!!!! MIKAN-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!'

Mikan gasped and hid behind Narumi quickly. 'Oh no,' she muttered, 'Fans??'

The crowd surrounding Mikan and Narumi suddenly crashed to the ground moments later, and then Mikan found herself crash into the wall as well. She smiled wryly as she slowly got up.

She knew _who_ was here.

'Hotaru! What was that for??' she wailed, rubbing her butt slowly. Everyone sweat dropped.

Hotaru stood there in the doorway with Ruka and Natsume flanking her, her Baka Gun in one hand.

Mikan smiled at Hotaru. Her eyes travelled swiftly over Natsume, but when Mikan saw Ruka, her hazel eyes widened.

'_Ruka… Nogi?!'_

-

_**Author's Note:**_ How was that?? I hope you guys like it! I've never written this type before, so I thought I should try it! (:

XOXO

~shainingu


End file.
